


Immersed in lies

by LostChameleon20



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostChameleon20/pseuds/LostChameleon20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of "Dreamland"</p><p>After Blurr's discovery that he would be the new warden of the sadistic monster Shockwave, that he once thought he knew and loved as Longarm Prime, he decides to take a break and process everything in a peculiar way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersed in lies

**Author's Note:**

> Dont hesistate to leave your opinion bellow. Thank you.  
> Hope you enjoy.

The Mood on Blurr´s quarters were inviting, cold atmosphere and the warm orange lights dimmed all over the place, impeccable and clean, he was so tired, physically and mentally.  
His new body was still not used of long periods of work and some of the secondary functions were still on a rebooting process. Mentally…well… that already had a name written all over his head it hurt. Just thinking of him…that monster… was enough to ruin his mood. Standing in the middle of his living room he let out a short scream, muffled between his servos.

It couldn’t be true…. It just, couldn’t, Shockwave was still alive! And he was going to be his new warden, they were going to see each other every cycle! What were his superiors thinking? Putting him on charge of the same penitentiary criminal block that Shockwave is locked in. Was this some kind of test? Were they testing his mental state? … He didn’t understand.

Rapidly he went to his small kitchen and took out a bottle of the first high energon he could find and before he could even take a sip, he made the huge mistake of reading the note that was written in it “Let’s celebrate together after your mission on Earth, Sincerely, Head Of Intelligence: Longarm Prime”, his eyes grew wide, unable to tear his gaze from the bottle.

-Sincerely my AFT!!!, that’s what he should have wrote instead!- anger started to fill every circuitry of his frame.  
He opened the bottle and took one long sip without hesitation  
-You don’t exist, Liar liar liar!!!! ......you filthy liar, you….you…YOU DECEPTICON SCUM!!!- He yelled and poured again the heavy liquid, as much as he could inside his intake.

He tried to sit, but the chair was so cold it almost felt like sitting on a frosty spine, it was uncomfortable; He took another angry gulp almost chocking in it this time, finally his little tantrum came to a stop in his private room.  
Putting the cursed bottle on a night table next to the door, sighing, he stumbled across the room to his berth and slumped once he got close enough to the end of it; the warm lights of the sunset of Cybertron insisted on penetrating his room and try to calm his racing spark. But it only served as fuel to the flames of loneliness and betrayal he felt deep inside his core.

Shame flooded his mind as memories of a broken promise invaded his spark, and embarrassment was found too as a very dumb idea rolled over his thoughts too.  
Defeated by the insistence of his absurd thoughts he crawled over a little bit more higher and slumped again, shivering as the cold covers embraced his hot, getting hotter frame completely, he buried his face on the pillows, harsh breaths coming and going, as a very clumsy servo explored different parts of his shaky frame, exhaling hard as he wished it was another bot doing it, a specific bot…

-Longarm…- Blurr cried out unexpectedly, as one of his servos pushed rather roughly at his groin, yelping this time around as he pushed harder on it, finally uncovering his valve plate, making him bite on his pillows as he started rubbing vigorously his outer node, any rational thoughts were clouded by need and pleasure. So needy, so revved up, so hot… he wanted… no…he need it something bigger, larger, so he rammed his four fingers inside his valve at once, looking for a replacement to keep on his fantasy, aft bucking up on the cold air of his room at the sudden move, cries muffled once again by the soft texture of his pillows, he spread his legs and continued his passionate work, the room finally being filled by some noise and the wet fantasy that he knew was never meant to be, but still…. He liked to pretend. Everything was a mix of muffled moans, obscene wet noises and the scent of hot lubricant falling on the sheets, sunset finally giving up on the darkness of the night, it was time for the stars to shine, one by one. Lighting up his dirty act.

So lost on himself and his fantasy, totally absorbed by it, Longarm squeezing him tight, fat fingers inside him, deep, rough, unforgiving while holding with his other servo Blurr´s aft up, whispering on his audio receptor a trail of praises and kisses, talking, whispering kind and loving words… with his soft…caring…. Kind voice, it was enough to had Blurr on the edge, pleading for release, not caring anymore if the neighbors listened.  
-Huff….ah…ah!!!! ~~~ Sir----si-r I I IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou AH!!! , I missed you! ~-  
-I missed you too Blurr, my dearest- answered the monster, deep icy voice coloring his true dark intentions, growling at him, enjoying how by a nanoclick Blurr´s face twisted from pure bliss to horror.

Servos transformed into claws, bright endearing blue optics into a red giant single optic and lips into a faceless sadistic monster –It seems I do can catch you Blurr- and just like it came, the pleasure went out of the window, overload denied. His perfect fantasy…gone, gone and ruined.

His comn link ringed, and Blurr could not help but shriek at the sudden noise, making him fall from his berth. It was Rodimus.  
-Agent Blurr here, sir- said the blue bot trying to hide his spasms.  
-Heyyyy Blurr! Not feeling better yet? Will you be able to come back to work?, I don’t want Sentinel on my neck for not having my partner-  
\- (oh scrap)….Sorry sir, I…got distracted- he said eyeing his dirty covers- I will be there on a brink, literally-  
-Alright, just don’t overdo yourself, oh! And, its only you and me tonight it seems, heh, the cosmic bot and the speedy cube team once again it seems- a dorky laugh.  
-I don’t find anything amusing about that sir- replied the speedster upset by the comment, while cleaning himself and his sticky covers with a cloth.  
-Sheeesh, such formality, were friends remember?-  
-…..-  
-Hey…-  
-What?-  
-What’s that squishy sound?-  
-Nothing you should care about, see you in a moment, Blurr out-  
Even though his previous comment, Blurr smiled nevertheless, he indeed considered Rodimus a great friend, with a golden spark. He could make any situation….bearable.  
But nothing could go as smoothly as he wanted right?, the night cycle was just beginning.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blurr was on wing B while Rodimus on wing A of the block, other guards were around too, but checking on less threading prisoners.  
Checking cells and writing down reports on the prisoner's behavior, he was about to long pass Shockwaves cell when some weird noises made him stop.  
-Will never forgive----Sorry lord Meg…..will never love-----never came…..what I’m going to do now?- was the only words Blurr could make out as he watched the giant terrifying decepticon, hunched down, hot transfluid dripping from his claws, his read optic flicking, as he fought the need of recharge, he looked….so spooked, it amused Blurr to see that.  
-Blurr…- whispered the icy voice between heavy breaths. And just as if Shockwave casted some sort of spell, Blurr was nowhere to be found.  
-What I’m going to do now?-  
They were both so lost as they have never been in their life before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!, hope you have enjoyed the story so far. And thank you so much for reading (and surviving until the end).
> 
> I may do whole story about this....not sure.


End file.
